


No tomorrow

by ShadowFox1324



Category: 6 Underground (2019)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Entire team shares one brain cell and they lost it 3 months ago, Everything is falling apart, Five is worried and trying her best to keep things from falling apart, Hurt one, Hurt/Comfort, I don’t know what I’m doing but I like it, I need some sad one I’m sorry, Kidnapping, One is to much like a kicked puppy, One’s a dork, Possible mention of ones kid, There is soooo much sarcasm, Three is Absolutely crazy, Three is a softy, Torture, Two has dealt with a lot, but will deny it if people ask, everyone is awesome, five is the teams moral code, four is just happy it’s not him this time and he can return the favor, he has a reason, no one can handle stress, one Secretly cares But refuses to admit it, one is a jerk, one is in some deep trouble and needs saving, one is tired, seven is a mom, the bad guys should have seen it coming, they are all chaotic, they care, this is a mess, worried family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowFox1324/pseuds/ShadowFox1324
Summary: One doesn’t return to the haunted house....The other ghosts are rightfully concerned
Relationships: One and the team (6 underground)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Day zero

They all knew something was off but they tried to ignore it. Besides it’s not often that they get a chill day.  
But when one still hadn’t shown up the team started to get restless.  
The day started boring and with their life style that’s a good thing. One left to go pick up supplies so they wouldn’t die off a second time but for real. He normally get‘s what they need and comes back, he practically is the definition Of no distractions.  
Four, five, and seven decided that a relax day was in order to blow off some stress. The last few missions had been a doozy. And with the local ahole off there backs they could actually relax.  
There was low rocky music playing off in the corner and three had managed to snag some beers from who knows where. He at first tried to have a spa day but after awhile got board. Once something more interesting was announced you best bet he was like a hyperactive puppy.  
Four had somehow gathered up some random group board games at some point in the day and no one knew where they came from (not that they minded that much).

Two was off in another room doing some light reading simply because she could. 

After playing a few rounds Three had somehow won most of the rounds simply because no one could figure out his strategy. Just the way he likes it... being completely unpredictable, even to himself.

The day got later and later. There was even a lovely sunset off in the distance painting they sky beautiful colors.  
Unease had started to slowly build in each member as the time passed. It shouldn’t be taking this long....But they are in the middle of the desert so the ride is not exactly what you would call short. Two joined in eventually and turns out five was cheating the whole time and still was last place every single round. It also took an embarrassing amount of time for anyone to notice.

The game quickly lost interest as the teams worry grew more to what felt like dread. Today was supposed to be a normal fun day, none of them needed nor wanted to deal with anything of importance for once.


	2. Part 2

One slowly comes to awareness knowing something is not quite right.

Still groggy he goes into high alert, being careful not to bring attention to his wakefulness so he can work things through. Immediately taking in as much info as he can, being as unassuming as possible. Making sure not to move and keeping eyes closed and breathing controlled regardless of the panic begin to take hold deep within. 

He’s been stripped down to one layer of clothes so he is modest at least. He doesn’t have shoes and he’s missing one of his socks. 

He’s VERY irritated, You don’t take a mans sock. 

He’s tied to a chair very firmly and slumped forward. His wrists, Ankles, Torso, and arms tightly binding him to a cold metal chair that’s most likely bolted to the ground (if not then his kidnappers are very stupid he thinks to himself)  
He doesn’t feel any of his weapons on him other than a small knife hidden away, not that he can maneuver to get to it anyway, but having it calms him the slightest bit.

Taking note that it is a bit chilled in the space he is in and smells musty. He can’t really tell if there is a light source and if there is it is not substantial. There is a light distant clang echoing through the halls like this may be an old industrial building filled with metal that pops with temperature changes.

In conclusion he’s probably underground or in an old abandoned building. He has no reference for how long he has been out other then his achy body so he can’t pin point a possible location or time frame.  
He can’t hear anything else in the vicinity so he assumes he’s currently alone but being careful regardless.  
Deeming it safe enough to crack open an eye, he doesn’t get much else to go on. He is in a small dark room with standard flooring and no windows. There is nothing in the room but it does seem dusty and there is no door. He doesn’t want to move to much to see more in case somebody is watching so he has more time.

He’s still feeling very out of it so he was probably drugged somehow. From what, who, and why he still needs to figure out. 

Closing his eye he tries to think up possible ways to get out of his situation but there’s not much he can do currently. During his thought process he accidentally slipped back into unconsciousness.


	3. Day One

The next day after a very unrestful sleep for the whole team, they gather in their makeshift kitchen with ones absence glaringly obvious. Uneasiness filling their whole being of self.  
Everyone sits silently until four pipes up nervously “He fine right?” No one responds just looks around at each other. “Well he would have been back by now so something had to have happened....” Seven states irritably as he throws his hands in the air and starts pacing around the small space. “Any ideas?” Again No one responds.  
Seven sighs as he realized that everyone is lost as to what to do and being the only one with any sense decided he’s gonna have to step up if they are gonna have a chance at finding one. “Ok that’s it everyone! we are not gonna sit around-“ “we weren’t gonna do that” two interrupts “I know that but no one else is doing anything so what I was gonna say was we need to start trying to see if we can find him yes?” Seven Stands there giving two a pointed look. “Well what do you pose we should do?” Five asks quietly.  
“Well let’s find him” three says with a mouthful of waffles. Two groans “that’s not the problem idiot, if it were that easy than we wouldn’t be In this situation.” She takes her focus from three to address the rest “Do we really know that he is in danger? We all know how he is” seven thinks a moment “we will give him one more day and if we hear nothing then we can figure something out, sound good?” Hesitant nods follow In agreement. 

They try to push the thought out of there minds but no one can focus. Two, four, and five go off to train together and three goes and prepares some weapons and packs like a Queen. Seven goes and try’s his best to do some research to see if he can get any leeway into finding one.


	4. Day One part 2

After an unknown about of time one once again began to regain conchusnis. Whatever drug they admisitered to Knock him out seems to have mostly run its course as he feels more clear headed.   
He takes better stock of what he previously observed and comes up pretty much the same but he can here a mechanical wirl to the left up in the ceiling, no doubt a camera of some sort. It’s a good thing he’s been keeping still and unassuming but he knows logically he can’t keep this up for much longer before whoever has him is tired of waiting or catches on to him. 

He begins to shift a bit, trying to seem like he has just woken. Draw out the evil f* faces to get a better handle on his situation then figure out the best way to go about everything. Get some intel as well would definitely need to happen soon. He mimics a groan and leans his back against the chair, feeling the cold seep through his thin dress shirt. He pulls at the bonds testing the meterail and strangth. Just as he expected it’s thick rope, very standard for a kidnapping. He has no doubt that that’s what this is.

Now allowing himself to open his eyes fully to take in everything at face value. Everything checks out... nothing new other than the ceiling was painted a very ugly shade of yellow. Kidnapper got bad taste, what else is new.

Just as he expected he here’s foot steps make there way towards his current location and before he knows it there is a man standing in front of him starting him down. Clearing his Throat a few times one speaks a greeting “Warm welcome” as he squints at the man. He’s Swaying lightly to test the balance of the chair but making its look like he was just disoriented. Sturdy. The chair will probably not be moving anytime soon, just his luck.

The man is about average height and a bit bulky. He is wearing a leather jacket and a traditional ushanka that’s definitely seen better days (that’s the fluffy Russian hat) 

“I want to talk and I want answer” the man says in a heavy Russian accent and broken English.  
“What makes you think I have any? Hey   
Where’s the tea party huh? Why am I the only one invited ,we waiting for someone else?!”  
“We know who you are and what you have done, you capable of much”   
“do you now?” one talks over the man and he starts to look more irritated.  
“I know things! I know that you are not bad at golf” the man is definitely trying to Intimidate with words.  
“WAS, and I can not stress that enough” after all he is a dead man.  
“I know that you have a kid”  
“Don’t know what your talking about, I never have had a family. ever” one taking everything in stride   
“I know your crazy”  
“Well Take it as you see it” one gives his best shrug he can give being tied down  
“I know you graduated from-“  
“Looks like someone did there Homework But you know it was actually it was from blah so maybe start checking your facts a bit better you to two headed deer”   
“What’s that even mean”  
“It means it’s open to interpretation, stupid” one has definitely had better insults In the past but his head is still a bit foggy   
“Be careful there don’t forget the position your in” the man warns   
“I’m always gonna be one step ahead of idiots like you” one give a slightly unhinged half smirk and continues on “what do you even want?”  
“All in due time, make self comfortable... you have a long stay ahead.” The man says ominously before turning and slowing walking out the door.

In his absence one growls lowly in irritation, there are better things to be doing with his time.... but for now he needs to think of a plan.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not curse so sorry and this will be posted on my Wattpad account as well as this so if you like that format more then there you go it should be void blah blah blah or nobody important I don’t know what it’s considered but there you go


End file.
